


Connlaodh Flower

by Aurone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Bites, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Matt Holt, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Matt brings a flower to the ship for Pidge to analyze.  The boys accidentally inhale the pollen which changes their physiology to give them Alpha/Omega Dynamics which they didn't have before. How will they deal with their new bodies, and how will they deal with the relationships with each other?





	1. Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic and it is completely non-canon. I wanted to have a situation where everyone is flying their original lions and have Matt too, so it has to be non-canon. There is no smut in this chapter but it is coming, I promise. Keith/Lance will be them main focus since they are my OTP for the series but there will be some Shiro/Matt time too. The Alpha/Omega "rules" are explained to the characters within the story so I am not going to outline them here. Please enjoy.

Shiro met Matt in the hallway leading from docking bay where he had parked his small ship. He spent a moment just taking the boy in.

 _It’s been awhile. I wonder what he has for Pidge this time?  He only drops by when he has something he wants her to analyze.  I wish he would come and visit more often. I miss him,_ thought Shiro.

Shiro said, “Matt, good to see you. How have you been?”

Matt replied, “Good, been busy with the rebellion.”

Shiro nodded and asked, “What you got there?”

Matt, holding up the canister, replied, “It’s a flower from the planet Cerberus.  The locals say it has strange powers, especially the pollen. They use it in their coming of age/bonding rituals.  I thought Pidge could analyze it to see if had any medicinal properties we could use.”

Matt held up the container so that Shiro could see the flower more clearly.  It was an unassuming flower that looked alot like a Japanese Four O’Clock from Earth.  It was even pink.

Shiro heard the noise before the boys came into view.  

Shiro asked, “What’s that . . .”

Before Shiro could finish his sentence, Lance came running around the corner followed closely by Keith.  Lance’s eyes got wide as he spotted Matt and Shiro in the hallway. He couldn’t stop in time to not run into them. He was running too fast.  He slid into Matt, knocking the container out of his hand. The container hit the floor busting open to create a cloud of pollen that all four of the boys breathed in. Shiro shook his head as he observed the wreckage.

_What am I going to do with those two?_

Keith, unable to stop as well, barrelled into Lance causing Matt to be knocked into Shiro, who caught him.  Lance hit the floor with Keith sprawled on top of him. Shiro’s human hand brushed the back of Matt’s neck as Shiro tried to regain their balance, and stabilize them. Matt blushed at the contact, and stepped out of Shiro’s arms.

Matt, glaring at the two boys on the floor, said, “Oww, what the. . .”  
Lance, tilting his head back to look up at Matt, replied, “Oh man, I am so sorry.  I didn’t see you guys in time to stop.”

Matt asked, “What were you even doing?”

Keith, looking down at Lance, replied, “Lance took my bayard and I was trying to get it back.”

Keith found himself staring into Lance's eyes.

Keith thought _they are so pretty.  He is so pretty. I wish we didn’t fight so much. There is no way he could like me, right? He likes girls._

And even though the contact with Lance was Heaven, Keith had to get up now before it got too awkward. Keith braced his arms on the floor to push himself up.  He caged in Lance’s head as a result. Lance blushed.

Shiro asked, “Lance?!”

Lance replied defensively, “I was just trying to get him to take a break.  He has been training all morning.”

Keith leveraged himself off the floor and stood up. He brushed the pollen off his clothes and extended a hand to Lance and helped him off the floor.  Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and the brush of Keith’s fingers over his skin caused Lance to shiver.

_God, I have to get over this.  There is no way this is mutual.  All we do is fight._

Once Lance was standing, he handed Keith his bayard which Lance had still been holding when he crashed into Matt.

Shiro looked at Keith and said, “Keith?”

Keith, ducking his head, “Well, um.”

Shiro just rolled his eyes.  He walked over to where the flower container was and picked it up.  He placed the lid back on it and handed it to Matt.

Shiro said, “Hopefully, it didn’t get too damaged and Pidge can still get some data from it.  It does look like we all breathed in the pollen. We should go let Coran scan us and make sure it isn’t toxic to humans.”

Lance, panicked, said “You are walking around with poison pollen?  You should be more careful, man.”

Shiro and Matt both glared at Lance.  Keith just laughed. Shiro herded the other three boys to the medical bay. Coran was already in the medical bay when the boys arrived.

Coran said, “Good afternoon, Paladins.  What can I do for you?”

Shiro said, “We accidently inhaled pollen from a alien flower that Matt brought for Pidge.  We need to be scanned to make sure it didn’t affect us.”

Coran asked, “Can I see the flower?”

Matt showed Coran the flower.  

Coran said, “Ah, that is a Connlaodh flower from Cerberus.  It is used to make their coming of age/bonding rituals more intense.  I don’t know what effect it would have on humans.”

Lance asked, “It’s an aphrodisiac?”

Coran replied, “In a sense.”

Shiro asked, “Bonding rituals?  What kind of bonding rituals?”

Coran replied, “Well, my boy, the Hodophilax are gender neutral when they are born.  They have nothing that distinguishes them as male or female.”

Matt commented, “Interesting.”

Coran continued, “Indeed. When they are a certain age and have found the Hodophilax they want for a mate then they participate in a bonding ceremony with the Connlaodh flower.  The pollen of the flower causes a physiological change in the individuals. One becomes an alpha or the male component of the relationship and the other becomes the omega or female component and is able to bear children.”

Lance, worried, asked, “What’s it going to do to us?”

Coran said, “I don’t know.  A human has never been infected before.  Maybe nothing. You have to be touching the one you want for a mate for the pollen to work. Were any of you touching when you inhaled the pollen?”

Shiro nodded, “Matt got knocked into me, and Lance and Keith fell into each other.”

Coran thought for a moment and then said, “It still shouldn’t be a problem, right? It’s not like you boys are mated or anything.”

None of the boys would meet Coran’s gaze.

Keith stammered, “R. . . Right. Can you scan us just to make sure nothing strange happened?”

Coran replied, “Sure.”

Coran scanned each of the boys and found no anomalies in their anatomy or physiology.

Coran said, “Looks like you are all clear.”

They all heaved a sigh of relief.

Coran said, “But if you start feeling strange let me know.”

The boys nodded.  Lost in their own thoughts each boy went their separate way when they left the medical bay. Matt went to find his sister and give her the offending plant.  Shiro went to talk war strategies with Allura. Lance went to find Hunk and Keith went to his room to rest.

Coran watched as the boys left the medical bay and thought _Quiznak, things are about to get interesting around here. Maybe I should research more information about that pollen._

*****

Three days later.

 

Lance woke up and groggily looked around his bunk.  

_I don’t feel. . . right.  I feel. . . itchy? And warm. . . too warm.  Who turned up the fucking heat? Fuck, is it the pollen? What if I am the only one affected?  Why do I have to like that Mullet?_

He got up to look at the temperature control in his room. It was set on its normal temperature.

_Huh? Am I running a fever? Why am I so hot? What is it doing to me? Maybe I should go see Coran?_

Lance showered and then began his facial routine.  He noticed something on his neck in the mirror. It looked like some kind of growth. He reached up and touched the offending area.  It didn’t hurt when he touched the area but it released a scent.

_What the Hell? A scent?  Now I am going to smell too? Great, just great. I definitely need to tell Coran about this. But I should eat first so the others don’t worry.  Am I dying? I bet I am dying. This is all Matt’s fault for bringing that stupid plant on board._

Lance was internally panicking as he got dressed, and made his way to the kitchen.

_I feel so lethargic.  What if I am really dying? Maybe I will just go back to bed after I talk to Coran._

It hit Lance in the face as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

_Something smells good.  What is it? It doesn’t smell like food. It smells like cloves?_

Lance breathed in a lung full of the scent.  It seem to flow through his body calming him down a bit.  Lance followed the scent to its source, and found himself standing in front of Keith. Lance stared at Keith while his thoughts ran wild.

_Is it Keith?! Why does he smell so good all of a sudden.  I want his scent all over me for some reason. I want him to touch me and get his scent all over me. What is wrong with me?  I think I am losing my mind. God, he doesn’t even like me. And I am dying anyways._

While Lance was having his crisis, Keith was getting himself a bowl of food goo.

Keith, noticing Lance’s gaze, said, “What are you looking at?”

Lance blushed and replied, “Nothing.”

Keith shrugged and took his food goo and sat down at the table.

_Lance is acting weirder than normal.  I wonder what his problem is. Is he okay?_

Lance got his own food goo.   Finding that he had an intense need to be around the dark haired boy, Lance sat down across from Keith.  He took a bite of his food goo, and grimaced at the taste. It didn’t satisfy the hunger that Lance seemed to have aquired.

_What I wouldn’t give for some pasta or bread.  Or something with sugar. Maybe I can get Hunk to make some cookies._

Keith looked at Lance and asked, “Are you alright?”

Lance replied, “Hmm? Yeah, why?”

Keith said, “You are being quiet.  You are never quiet.”

Lance sputtered and finally just stuck his tongue out at Keith.

Lance mumbled, “I can be quiet.”

Keith smiled and said, “Sure.”

Lance huffed and finished his food goo.  He got up from the table to take his bowl to the kitchen and find Coran.

He, as he left the dining area, said, “Later, Mullet.”

Keith, reflexively, said, “Don’t call me mullet!”

Lance chuckled as he continued out of the room. Keith sniffed the room after Lance left.

_Do I smell cinnamon?_

******

Lance looked all over the castle for Coran.  He finally found him in the medical bay.

Coran greeted Lance, “What’s up, my boy?  Something I can help you with?”

Lance replied, “I think the pollen did something to me.  I think I am dying, Coran. Can you help me?”

Coran, looking serious, said, “Let’s take a look now before we decide you are at the end of your life, hmm?  Perhaps a scan first?”

Lance said, “Okay.”

Coran did a scan of Lance and was about to elaborate on the results when they heard a commotion in the hallway.

“I’m fine, Pidge.  Let go.”

“You are not fine.  Something has happened to you. We need to have Coran scan you to see what happened.”

The speakers abruptly came into view.  Pidge was dragging her brother, Matt, into the medical bay.

Coran said, “Pidge, Matt.  Can I help you with something?”

Pidge replied, “Yeah, something is wrong with Matt.  You need to scan him and find out what it is.”

Matt said, “I’m fine.”

Pidge replied, “No. You are not.  Why won’t you let Coran help you?”

Matt huffed and said, “Fine.  Let’s do the scan and get it over with.”

Coran nodded and scanned Matt.

Coran, looking at the results of both scans, said, “It looks like Matt and Lance are suffering from the same issue.”

Lance asked, “Is it terminal?”

Coran replied, “No, Lance.  It’s not terminal. But I don’t think you are going to like it.”

Lance, worried, asked, “What is it?”

Coran said, “That pollen that you both came into contact with caused some changes in your anatomy and physiology.”

Lance said, “What changes?!”

Coran said, “Well, as I mentioned before the Hodophilax use the pollen in their mating rituals.  They as a species are gender-less until they find a mate.”

Matt, starting to get impatient, said “And?”

Coran continued, “The pollen turns one member into the alpha or male and one into the omega or female.  You, my boys, are the omegas in this case.”

Lance exclaimed, “We are turning into girls?”

Matt said, “You’ve got to be kidding.”

Pidge, laughing, said, “I always wanted an older sister.”

Matt replied, “Not funny.”

_Not funny at all._

Lance gulped and asked, “Are we going to physically change?”

Pidge laughed harder as Lance looked down at his chest to see if there were any signs of a physical change.

Coran replied, “No.  I didn’t see any anatomical changes.  Which likely means you cannot get pregnant.”

Lance replied, “Pregnant?!”

Coran continued, “The only physiological change I see is the scent glands appearing.  They seem to be functional. That means you will emit a scent that alphas and other omegas can easily smell.”

Matt said, “Well, if that is all that happens, that’s not so bad, right?”

Coran said, “If. . .”

Lance groaned, “You mean there is more?”

Coran replied, “Afraid so, blue paladin.”

Matt sighed and asked, “What?”

Coran said, “It is likely that you will experience a heat or fertile period.  It can last 3-6 days. It will. . . Uh. . . cause you to crave the attentions of your alpha.”

Lance, confused, asked, “What?”

Coran said, “You will have the urge to procreate.”

Lance still looked confused.

Pidge sighed and said, “You’ll be horny, Lance. And you will want whoever your alpha is to service you.”

Lance looked at her in disbelief.

Matt ran a hand down his face and asked, “Anything else?”

Coran replied, “Just a couple.  You will probably do something called nesting where you gather soft items in a safe place before your heat.  You may likely will want something with your alpha’s scent on it, too.”

Lance said, “You keep mentioning an alpha, like we already have one.”

Coran said, “Well, you do, my boy, or you wouldn’t be an omega.  This only occurs in pairs, you know.”

Lance replied, “What!  Then, who?”

_Oh my God, no.  Just no. Nopety, nope. Nope.  Not him._

Lance got a look of panic on his face.

He said, “I need to go.  Thanks for the info Coran.”  He ran out of the room.

Matt said, “Guess he is not ready to face Keith yet, huh?”

Pidge replied, “Seems that way.  Anything else we need to know, Coran?”

Coran replied, “Only that if an alpha bites your scent glands then you are mated for life and cannot be with anyone else.”

Matt asked, “Does that work both ways?”

Coran nodded.

Matt replied, “Good.”

He looked at Pidge and asked, “Satisfied?”

Pidge nodded but then asked Coran, “Can you tell when their first heat will be?”

Coran replied, “Soon, I think.”

Matt rolled his eyes and said, “Great.  This should be fun.”


	2. Alphas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more plot before the smut.

That Afternoon

 

Allura summoned them using the intercom system. 

“Paladins, please report to the training room for training exercises.”

Lance groaned. He slowly got up out of bed. 

_ I don’t really feel up to this right now.  _

Lance sluggishly pulled on his paladin suit and grabbed his bayard. He was, of course, the last to arrive in the training room. 

Allura said, “Nice of you to join us, Lance.”

Lance hung his head and said, “Sorry.”

Coran said, “Today, we are going to work on the team exercise.”

Hunk asked, “That’s the one we’re are supposed to defend each other, right?”

Coran replied, “That is correct, Yellow Paladin.”

_ Oh goody, this will be fun,  _ thought Lance.

The paladins got into position and Allura released the bots.  Lance tried his hardest but his body just wouldn’t move like it was supposed to. He just felt so sluggish, like he was moving through molasses instead of air.  Pidge was the first casualty. Lance was a bit too slow with his shield and she was struck by one of the bot’s bolts. The floor opened up and she was unceremoniously dumped into the holding chamber they had all come to hate. 

“Dammit, Lance!” She screamed as she fell.

_ I’m sorry, I’m sorry.  _ Lance thought.  _ My body just won’t move. I am so worthless.  _

Hunk was next.  Keith was supposed to be protecting Hunk’s back but he was putting most of his effort into protecting Lance.  That left Hunk open to the hit from the blasters. Hunk hit the mat in the holding room.

He said, “Oomph,” as the wind was knocked out of him. 

Pidge remarked, “We’re not doing very well today, are we?”

Hunk replied, “Nope.  Something’s up with Lance and Keith.”

Pidge said, “I noticed.”

Just then Keith fell into the holding room.

Pidge raised her eyebrows.

_ Keith is always the last to get hit. _

She said, “What happened?  You are usually the last man standing.”

Keith grumbled, “I took a hit for Lance.”

Pidge asked, “Why?”

Keith said, “I don’t know.  It was almost like I couldn’t help myself.  I had to protect him.”

Pidge said, “Weird.”

_ Wonder if that is part of the pollen’s effects? _

Lance fell into the holding room next.  He laid there on the mats awhile before finally getting to his feet. 

Hunk asked, “Are you okay?”

Lance just shook his head.  

Shiro finally landed in the room signifying the end of the training sequence. 

Shiro said, “That was horrible. It’s like we have backtracked instead of getting better and more cohesive. Especially you, Lance.  What was wrong with you today?”

Shiro walked over to Lance.

Lance thought  _ please don’t touch me. I can’t let another alpha touch me.  What the Hell is wrong with me?  _

Shiro placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance tried to shrink away from the contact.  Keith’s eyes riveted to the contact between Shiro and Lance.

Keith thought  _ don’t he is mine! Mine! Don’t touch him.  Must protect.  _

Keith shook his head. 

_ What the Hell?  _

Shiro shook Lance a little to get his attention. 

Shiro asked, “Lance, what happened out there?  You are usually better than you were today.”

Lance cried, “I don’t know, alright?” 

Lance cringed away from Shiro almost as if he were afraid of him. Hunk frowned. Keith moved to get in between Shiro and Lance. He knocked Shiro’s hand off of Lance’s shoulder. He turned to face Shiro maneuvering so that Lance was behind him. 

Keith growled at Shiro, “Leave him alone.”

Shiro said, “Keith?”

Keith reiterated, “Leave. . . him. . . alone.”

Shiro, confused, stepped forward into Keith’s space. Keith growled at Shiro. 

Shiro, startled, growled back, “Don’t growl at me, pup.”

Lance, unable to deal with the alphas’ aggression, fell to the floor behind Keith. Keith moved forward to attack Shiro until he heard it.  

Keith thought  _ was Lance whining?  _

He turned to look at the boy.  Lance was curled up on the floor with his knees covering his face like he was expecting an attack. Keith reached out a hand as if to touch and comfort Lance but his loner instincts won out, and he pulled back. Hunk wanted to go to his best friend and comfort him but he was too afraid of Keith. They all stood there looking at each other until finally Lance jumped up and ran out of the holding room. 

Pidge asked, “What the Hell just happened?”

Hunk replied, “I have no clue.”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.  

He turned to Shiro and said, “Sorry?  I don’t know what came over me. I just lost it when you shook Lance.  I know you wouldn’t hurt him. . .”

Shiro said, “Don’t worry about it, but I think we need to go talk to Coran. I think this all probably has to do with that pollen.”

Keith nodded. They left the holding room and walked back into the training room. They didn’t see Lance.

Keith thought  _ he must have gone to his room.  He must have been really upset. I’ll go see about him after we talk to Coran.  _

Allura said, “That was awful.  Let’s try again. Where’s Lance?”

Hunk replied, “He. . . wasn’t feeling well.  He went back to his room.”

Allura frowned and said, “Since we planned on team building exercises today and part of the team isn’t  _ here,  _ you can all be dismissed.”

As the Paladins and the Alteans began to disperse, Shiro asked, “Coran, can we talk to you a second?”

Coran said, “Sure.  What can I do for you?”

Keith said, “We think the pollen did something to us.  Can you take a look at us and see if it’s serious?”

Coran replied, “Absolutely.  Let’s go to the medical bay. 

Keith and Shiro nodded.  They followed Coran to the medical bay. He scanned both boys.  

Coran looked at the results and said, “The pollen did affect you both.  You both have become alphas. The good news is there are no major physiological changes besides the scent glands that are on you neck and your ability to form a knot during sexual intercourse.”

Keith said, “A what!?”

Coran said calmly, “Let me start from the beginning, hmm.”

Shiro sighed and said, “Please?”

Coran said, “Alright, Paladins.  The pollen you inhaled only affects pairs.  One of the pair is an omega and one an alpha.  Omegas go into heat and alphas go into rut. You, my boys, are the alphas.”

Shiro said, “That means Matt. . .”

Keith gulped, “And Lance.”

Coran finished, “Are the omegas.  Your omegas. During their heats, which should be soon, they will need you to protect them and make them feel safe.  These are new instincts created by the new hormones in your system. They won’t be able to help feeling that way. And they will be very vulnerable during this time due to the nature of their heat. Heats basically render them incapable of anything but mating.”

Shiro and Keith blushed but then nodded.  Then Keith got this look of concern on his face.

Keith asked, “What happens if they don’t feel safe?”

Coran replied, “They would most likely find a place to hide to have their heat, and go through it by themselves.  That is not the ideal solution as it is hard on the omega’s body and psyche.”

Keith’s eyes got wide and he said, “I’ve got to go.”

He ran out of the medical bay.

Coran asked, “What was all that about?”

Shiro said, “Lance.”

Coran replied, “Hmm.”

Shiro asked, “Could you tell me the rest?  I’ll fill Keith in later.”

Coran nodded and said, “Alphas would be the dominant half and are designed to breed the omegas.”

Shiro choked and rasp out, “Breed?”

Coran said, “I don’t think the omegas can actually get pregnant.  They don’t have the necessary physiology.”

Shiro, blushing, replied, “Oh.”

Coran continued, “But you will still experience a rut that will make you able to satisfy the omegas need to breed.”

Shiro asked, “How long do these last?”

Coran said, “3-5 days if spent together.  Longer if you spend them apart.”

Shiro, running his human hand down his face, said, “So let me get this straight.  We are going to feel the desire to breed for several days?”

Coran replied, “Yes, to the exclusion of everything else. It will actually cause you physical pain if you don’t copulate with each other.”

Shiro said, “Hmm.  And there is no way to reverse this?”

Coran replied, “Not that I know of.”

Shiro asked, “Is it permanent?”

Coran replied, “Pretty sure that it is.”

Shiro sighed and replied, “Great. Anything else I should know?”

Coran replied, “You will be attracted to you mate by scent.  You sense of smell has been extremely heightened. Those that are not your mate or other alphas will smell bad. Oh, and the knotting thing.”

Shiro sighed, “Knotting thing?”

Coran replied, “Yes, alphas have the ability to produce a knot.  It is an inflation of the penis that locks the alpha and omega together for a certain length of time increasing the chances for pregnancy.”

Shiro said, “. . . What?”

Coran began his explanation again.  

Shiro waved his human arm at him and said, “No I heard you, it’s just . . . a lot to take in.”

Coran nodded, “I understand.”

Shiro said, “I’d better go find Keith.”

Coran nodded.  Shiro walked out of the medical bay in search of Matt, Lance and Keith. 

Shiro thought  _ what in the Hell are we going to do? Can Matt and I?  Would he? Damn. _

*****

Keith was currently standing in front of the door to Lance’s room.  He had been standing there knocking for quite awhile. 

Keith said, “Lance, please.  Let me in. I’m sorry about earlier.  We need to talk.”

Keith knocked a while longer. 

_ Either he is completely ignoring me or he is not in there.   _

Keith, frowning, went to join the others for dinner.  When he got to the dining area, Matt and Shiro were already there.

Shiro asked, “Where is Lance?”

Keith, shrugged dejectedly, “Don’t know.  If he is in his room, he is not answering.  He is not in the common room or the viewing deck that has the best view of the stars.”

Shiro said, “That’s probably not good.  He may have found a place to hide.”

Keith said, “It’s all my fault.  I should have. . .”

Shiro interrupted, “You didn’t know.  This whole thing is new to all of us.”

Shiro told them what Coran had said about the alphas and Matt relayed what he had said about omegas. 

Matt had been sitting across the table from Shiro. 

As the conversation wound down Matt thought  _ I really need to . . . will he let me? _

Matt asked Shiro, “Can I . . .”

Shiro nodded.  Matt walked around the table. He sat next to Shiro and leaned into the bigger man. 

Matt and Shiro both let out a sigh at the contact. Keith looked at the couple sadly.

_ We should be like that, too. Will he ever trust me? I need to find Lance.  I need to see if he is okay. It’s all my fault. I need to apologize.  _

Just then the others filed in for dinner. Pidge raised an eyebrow when she saw her brother and Shiro but didn’t say anything.

Hunk asked, “Where is Lance.”

Keith grumbled, “I can’t find him, anywhere.”

Hunk said, “Don’t worry, he is probably just sulking somewhere.  We can all look for him after dinner.”

Keith looking hopeful nodded, and they all sat down to eat.

******

After the fiasco in training, Lance went to his room and grabbed some blankets, pillows and his favorite set of pajamas.  He took them to a little room he had found off of one of the main corridors. It was a hard to find space unless you knew it was there.  Lance had discovered it by accident some time ago. He had stored a spare pillow and blanket in there as well as snacks. Lance thought as he walked down the hall  _ he doesn’t want me.  Won’t protect me. Need to be safe.  Here is safe. No one will find me here.  I’ll be safe. So tired. Want Keith.  _

Lance arranged the blankets and pillows into a nest that he could burrow into. Once he was sure the nest was perfect, he crawled into it. 

_ Doesn’t smell right.  Doesn’t smell like alpha.  _

Lance whined.  

_ I’ll go get some more things around dinner.  Everyone will be eating and they won’t see me. Can stay safe.  _

******

Few hours later

 

While the other Paladins were gathered in the dining room, talking about Lance.  Lance was creeping around the ship in search of items from his pack. He crept into Hunk’s room.

_ What can I take that he won’t miss? _

He looked around the room and spotted a headband on the desk.

_ Must be the one he wore in training today.  _

Lance picked it up and went to Pidge’s room. 

_ Too many electronics not enough soft. _

He spied a shirt that was hidden halfway under the bed. He scooped it up and added it to his stash. He walked up to Shiro’s room.

_ Alpha.  Not my alpha.  Smells bad. But he is part of the pack.  _

Lance stretched his hand out to open the door but the smell hit him again.  

_ It’s awful.  Can’t have another alpha’s scent in the nest.  Not right.  _

Lance shook his head and moved away from Shiro’s door. He pilfered Coran’s room next taking with him a soft looking cape.  From Allura’s room he took a soft nightgown that felt good against his hot skin. 

_ She won’t miss one, right? Why am I taking everyone’s stuff?  It’s wrong. But I need them. I’m just borrowing them. I’ll give them back. Right? _

Finally, he was standing in front of Keith’s room. Lance crept into Keith’s room.  The room was pretty bare. 

_ Doesn’t he have anything?  Why is his room so barren?  _

Lance took a deep breath of the air which was laiden with Keith’s scent. 

_ Wish I could stay here, but he doesn’t want me. _

Lance picked up a couple of dirty t-shirts from the floor, and took one of Keith’s pillows from the bed.  Then he saw it, Keith’s jacket. It was slung across the chair in his room where he had left it when he changed into his paladin armor earlier for practice.

_ I shouldn’t take it.  He will definitely notice if his jacket is missing.  But . . . I really need it. He wears it all the time.  I bet it smells so good. He won’t mind if I borrow it, right? _

Lance laid the rest of his ill gotten bounty on Keith’s bed.  He picked up Keith’s jacket and inhaled his alpha’s scent from the fabric.  Lance moaned from the scent. He slipped the jacket on. 

_ I can almost feel his arms around me this way. This is probably as close as I will ever be to him.  _

Lance picked up the rest of his nesting materials and headed back to his safe room.  He passed the dining room in time to see Matt lean into Shiro.

_ Why can’t we be like that?  My alpha hates me. Doesn’t want me.  I am a worthless, no good omega.  _

Lance softly whined but no one in the dining room heard him.  Tears slowly streaked down his face as he slunk back to his empty room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. You guys are awesome. Thanks for the kudos and comments. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Come talk Klance with me on tumblr https://auronevardell.tumblr.com/


	3. Where the Hell is Lance?

Keith got up from the dinner table and trudged back to his room.  

_I need to change out of my armor.  I'd better make it quick.  We are meeting in 20 minutes to come up with a game plan for finding Lance.  I need to find him and apologize._

He pulled off his armor one section at a time and left it in a pile by the closet. 

_I hate to leave it dirty, but I’ll just have to deal with my armor later._

He grabbed a T-shirt and some jeans out of his closet. Once Keith was dressed, he looked around for his jacket.

_I know I left it in my room, so where it is?_

He looked through his entire room but couldn’t find it.

_It couldn’t just have gotten up and walked away on its own.  Surely someone didn’t take it, right?_

Keith finally sighed and gave up his search. 

_Finding Lance is the important thing right now.  I'll look for my jacket later._

IHe met the other Paladins back in the dining room. He noticed Matt was missing.

Keith asked, “Where’s Matt?”

Shiro blushed and said, “He is not feeling well.  He went to lay down.”

Keith said, “Oh.”

The Paladins divided up the castle into sections.  Each Paladin was assigned a section to search.

Shiro said, “If anyone finds Lance, radio the rest of us.  Otherwise, we will meet back in here in three hours if no one finds Lance by then.”

The other Paladins nodded and headed to their sections.  Keith thoroughly searched his section. He tried every door, and looked in every hidey hole he could find. Three hours passed all too quickly, and it  was time to meet-up with the others to see if they found anything.  Keith was the last one to reach the dining room.

Shiro asked, “Anyone have any luck.”

Hunk replied, “No.  It’s like he has completely disappeared.”

Pidge said, “Maybe he’ll come out in the morning?”

Shiro said, “I doubt it.  I figure he has already been taken over by these new instincts. If we don’t find him, I think he will stay hid until this heat thing is over.  He’s not thinking like Lance right now. Besides, Matt is already in pre-heat and I imagine Lance is too. Which means he is not feeling too good, either.”

Keith sadly nodded.

Keith thought _I need to find him. He can’t go through that alone._

Shiro continued, “But it would do us no good to wear ourselves out.”

Keith started to disagree but Shiro held up his hand.  

Shiro said, “We’ll start looking for him again in the morning.”

Keith said, “Y’all can do whatever.  I am going to keep looking for him.”

Shiro said, “It would be better. . .”

Keith walked out of the dining area.

_I can’t rest until I find him.  Goddammit Lance. Where the Hell are you?_

_****_

Lance heard a noise in the hallway near his hiding spot.

Keith called, “Lance, please come out.”

Lance poked his head up out of his nest. He sniffed the air.  He recognized that scent.

_Alpha?  Is my alpha looking for me?_

He pulled himself up out of the nest. He smiled and almost went out to Keith.

_So tired.  He doesn’t want me anyway. Stay here.  Stay safe._

Lance curled back up in his warm nest and went back to sleep.

_****_

Keith spent the entire night searching the other sectors.

_I swear I have been over this whole fucking ship.  Where is he? The lights are changing, must be getting close to dawn.  The others will be up soon. I should probably get something to eat and meet up with them._

He dragged himself to the dining room.  Pidge was already there. She looked up when Keith entered the room.

Pidge said, “Uh, Matt and Shiro won’t be coming out today.”

Keith tipped his head questionly and said, “But what about Lance?”

Pidge replied, “Hunk and I will help you look for him.”

Keith, starting to get mad, “Why?  They know how important it is for us to find Lance.”

Pidge said, “Matt’s heat is starting, or at least he is going through the first stages of it.  He is extremely tired, even more so than yesterday. And he needs Shiro with him. So. . .”

Keith replied, “Oh.”

Hunk walked into the room, breaking the tension.

Hunk asked, “What’s the plan for today?”

Keith sighed tiredly, and said, “I guess we just look everywhere again?  I have been over the whole castle and I can’t figure out where he is hiding.”

Hunk, frowning, asked, “Did you look for him all night?”

Keith, blushing, replied, “Yeah.”

Hunk said, “You should have got some rest.  You can’t afford to wear yourself out, man.”

Keith said, “I have to find him!”

Hunk said softly, “I know, I know.  We will find him. He has to be here, somewhere. Let’s eat something before we start, yeah?”

Keith nodded.  They ate breakfast discussing different options for Operation Find Lance.  It was decided that Pidge would see if there was any data on the castle computers that would help.  Like a floorplan or footage from the cameras. Hunk and Keith would search the castle again and they would meet-up at lunch time to regroup.

Keith walked slowly down the castle corredors, looking for anything he might of missed.

_Where is he?  Where is he? He’s not hurt is he?  What if he can’t come out of wherever he is?  I have to find him. God, please let us find him._

When Keith went back to the dining room at lunchtime, Hunk was already there.

Keith asked, “Any luck?”

Hunk replied, “No, you?”

Keith shook his head.

Hunk said, “I swear we have looked everywhere and he is just not here.”

Keith said a bit exasperated, “He’s got to be here somewhere.”

Hunk said, “I even asked blue if she could help, and she wouldn’t answer me.  She is not giving up her paladin’s location.”

Pidge walked into the dining room.

She said, “No luck?”

Keith said, “No, how about you?  Find anything that could help us?”

Pidge said, “I couldn’t find a schematic of the castle.  But I did catch him on one of the cameras. He actually was out when we were at dinner yesterday.  He disappeared somewhere in that first corridor that is in your section, Keith.”

Keith stood up, slammed his hands on the table, and said, “I’ve been up and down that corridor like 15 times and I can’t find anywhere he could be.”

Hunk said, “Calm down, man.  We will find him.”

Keith sat back down and put his head in hands.

Hunk said, “I am going to go fix us some food and then we can decide what to do.”

Keith thought _What’s wrong with me?  Why am I so upset? I know he is probably okay.  I just. . . I just need to see him and make sure.  Is this the pollen stuff? God, this is awful._

Keith just sat, breathing while he tried to calm down. Pidge just watched quietly letting Keith have his moment while she thought through their problem.  In a few minutes, Hunk came back with some sandwiches and the trio starting eating.

Pidge finally broke the silence and said, “I think I have an idea.”

Keith raised his eyebrows and said, “Okay.”

Pidge asked, “One of the things that happened to you guys was that you started producing a scent, right?”

Keith replied hesitantly, “Yes?”

Pidge asked, “How about a heightened sense of smell?”

Keith, still confused, replied, “Yes.”

Pidge asked, “Do you think you could track Lance’s scent?”

Keith’s eyes widened and he replied, “I don’t know.  But I could try.”

Pidge said, “Try tracking him from his room.  His scent should be stronger there.”

Keith nodded.  He quickly finished up his lunch eager to give Pidge’s idea a try. Once he was done eating,  he went to Lance’s room. He opened the door to the room and walked inside. He needed to get a reference of Lance’s smell. He looked around the room while he took a deep breath.

_He took his blankets.  He must be nesting wherever he is hiding. He smells like cinnamon with a little undertone of nutmeg? He smells so good.  Now let’s see if I can track him._

He caught a trace of Lance’s scent right outside his door.  He followed it and ended up outside Hunk’s room.

_What was he doing in Hunk’s room?  Odd. Well, he is obviously not there now. So. . ._

Keith followed Lance’s trail to Pidge’s room.

_What in the Hell was he doing? First Hunk’s room then Pidge’s? What was he looking for?_

The trail led next to Shiro’s room.  Keith growled. He could hear Matt and Shiro inside but he didn’t want to think about what those noises meant.

_He better not have gone in there.  He’s mine. No, wait. The scent doesn’t go all the way to the door.  Its stronger, here. Like he stood outside the door but didn’t go in. Strange._

He kept following the trail as it led to Allura’s and Coran’s room and then at last he ended up at his room.

_How did I not notice that he had been here?  He was in my room! Did he take my jacket?_

Keith felt a wave of warmth travel through his chest at the idea that his omega had felt safe enough to be in his territory.  

_But where did he go from here?_

Keith followed the trail past the dining hall to a hallway that Keith had been up and down many times.  He paid special attention to Lance’s scent which was nearly buried under everyone else’s. He followed the scent to a small alcove that you would have missed unless you knew it was there.

_I have passed by this alcove many times without seeing it, and I was looking for places to hide.  No wonder we couldn’t find him._

In the alcove, there was a door.  Keith tried the door and of course it was locked.

Keith pounded on the door and called out, “Lance, are you in there?”

All he heard in response was a whine.

_I’ve found him.  He is in there. My omega is in there._   _He needs me.  I need to get to him._

Keith growled, “Lance, let me in.”

Another pitiful noise floated across the space between Keith and his omega.

“Lance, Goddamnit. I have been looking for you for nearly two days.  I will break down this door if you don’t let me in, right now.”

Keith heard some movement and shuffling in the room. Finally, the door opened to reveal a sad looking Lance. He was disheveled and frowning.

Lance asked softly, “Why are you here?  You didn’t want me.”

_Didn’t want him?  No. That’s not right. I. . ._

Keith, as he reached out to Lance, replied, “That’s not true. I. . . are you really alright? I’ve. . .”

He touched Lance like he was making sure he was real.  Lance whimpered at the touch. It felt so good to be touched by Keith. He fought the temptation to lean into his alpha.  

Lance replied, “I’m tired but alright.”

_But I need you._

Keith replied, “Good.  I’ve been trying to find you.”

Relief washed over Keith.   _I feel so tired. How long have I been up?_

Lance asked, “Why?”

Keith said, “I. . .”

And then he promptly passed out.  Lance managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

Lance looked down at the passed out Keith and thought _Now what?_

He picked Keith up and took him into the room he had been hiding in.  He set him gently down next to his nest. He checked his breathing and heart rate.

_Seems normal.  I think he is okay, just exhausted.  Has he been looking for me all this time? Should I put him in the nest?  Yes, must take care of my alpha. We must rest._

He took off Keith’s shoes but left his clothes alone.  He picked Keith up again and set him down in the nest. Lance then crawled in himself.  He arranged Keith and the nest so that they were both comfortable and then curled up around his alpha.  He took a depth breath filled with Keith’s clove scent and felt his body relax. He fell asleep cuddled next to his alpha.

*****

At Dinner

 

Hunk asked, “Think he found him?”

Pidge replied, “I think the fact that he didn’t come back is a good indicator that he did.”

Hunk asked, “What if he is passed out in some hallway somewhere?”

Pidge said, “I seriously doubt it.  He is too stubborn to do anything but find Lance.”

Hunk said, “Think they are okay?”

Pidge said, “Yep.  They are probably holed up wherever Lance made his nest.  They’ll come out whenever, whatever this thing is, is done.  At least we won’t have to hear them.”

Hunk chuckled, “I take it Shiro and Matt are loud.”

Pidge said, “You have no fucking idea.  It's so disturbing.”

Hunk chuckled and took a bite of his food goo while Pidge glared at him from across the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Smut in the next chapter, promise. Come say hello on Tumblr. @auronevardell


	4. Baby, its Hot in Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the smut. This chapter is so NSFW. You have been warned. Enter at your own risk.

Keith woke slowly.  He dazely looked around the room. He only saw white walls.

_ Why am I on the floor? This is not my room.  Where am I? What happened?  _

Someone stirred beside him. 

_ Someone else is here?!! _

He looked down beside him and saw Lance burrowed into his side. 

_ Lance?  _

The past couple of days came rushing back to Keith. He sighed in relief. 

_ Oh, Thank God.  I found him. He looks okay. _

Keith ran his hand down his face.  

_ But I need to wake him up.  We need to talk before this heat thing starts.  I need to make sure.  _

He looked down at the Cuban boy relaxed in sleep.  

_ How is he so cute asleep?   _

He shook Lance awake.  

Lance groaned and said, “Hmm, what?”

Keith said, “Lance, I need you to wake up.  We need to talk.”

Lance whined and tucked himself closer to Keith, finding comfort in his presence.  

_ Alpha here. I feel safe. More rest before. . .   _ Lance thought. 

Keith, desperate, said, “Lance, please.”

Lance didn’t respond.

Keith said, forcefully, “Lance, wake up.”

The sound of his alpha’s command voice finally registered, causing Lance to claw his way out of sleep.  

_ My body feels so hot. Why is it so hot?   _

Lance pressed his body even tighter against Keith and sighed.  He pressed his nose into the Alpha’s neck inhaling the scent there.  Both boys groaned at the intimate contact. 

_ He smells so good.  _

Keith could feel Lance’s arousal trapped between their bodies. 

_ It must have already started.   _ Keith thought.   _ How do I get him lucid enough to consent?   _

His thought process was interrupted by the press of Lance’s lips against his own. Lance moaned into the kiss and wound his hand in Keith’s hair.  Keith was overtaken for a moment and kissed Lance back, running his fingers through Lance’s soft brown hair. 

_ So good.  I need more. . .  _ Lance thought. 

With difficulty, Keith pulled back from the kiss.  He put a little distance between himself and Lance. 

Lance whined, “Alpha, please.  It hurts.”

Keith took a breath and said, “I know, but I need to know something first.  Lance, do you want this? Do you want me?”

Lance, with a glazed look, replied, “Yes, alpha.”

Keith shook his head, “No, I need to talk to Lance.”

Lance just whined and squirmed against the hold Keith had him in, trying to get closer to the alpha. 

Keith sighed and then growled, “Lance, I need you to come out of that headspace you are right  _ now!” _

Some sort of power seemed to flow into his voice causing Lance to stop squirming and relax.  His eyes popped open and his personality seemed to fill them back up. 

Lance said, “Keith?”

_ When did he find me? He came for me? He wants me? _

Lance felt a sense of happiness rush through his body.  He smiled.

Keith said, “You’re lucid?” 

Lance nodded.

“Thank God. We need to talk before this takes over you again.”

Lance said, “O. . .kay.”

Lance thought  _ I feel hot, sticky, and wet?  Ugh, this is so gross.  _

Lance blushed as he realized the state of arousal his body was in, but it looked like Keith was having the same problem. Both boys shifted closer to each other, unconsciously seeking relief. 

Keith said, “I need to know how far you want to go with this.”

Lance squeaked, “Far?”

Keith sighed, “I guess there are two things we need to talk about before we go any further.  The first one is bonding.”

Lance swallowed hard and asked “What’s bonding?”

Keith replied, “Coran said that the couples usually bond during the first heat. It will mean neither of us can have another mate or lover. We’ll be tied to each other forever. It also establishes an empathetic link between the two that are bonded as well.”

Lance smiled, “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

Lance’s reached out and tucked a strand of Keith’s hair behind his ear.

_ I just need to touch. _

Keith shivered at the touch. 

Keith said, “What?!”

_ I thought he’d say no.  Who would want to be bonded to me? _

Lance replied, “Well, if we weren’t into each other, then this wouldn’t have happened, right? And we don’t know what will happen if we don’t complete the bond, so I say let’s do it.” 

_ I want you. I love you, you idiot. _

Keith said, “Okay, you realized we’ll be tied to each until one of us dies.”

Lance replied, “Totally okay with that, man.  I’ve been in love with you, like, forever.”

Keith said, “What?!”

Lance sighed, “Mullet, what part of that was hard to understand? I’m in love with you. Have been since the Garrison.  Being tied to you forever will not be a hardship. So if you want to bond, I am down for it. How is it done?”

Keith blushed and said, “I. . .”

_ Since the Garrison?  Shit, really? _

Keith cleared his throat and continued, “By biting?”

Lance, starting to feel dazed, said, “Huh?”

_ We need to hurry this up.  I am starting to feel foggy again. _

Keith said, “Sometime during the heat we need to bite each other’s scent glands hard enough to pierce through them.”

Lance said, “Sounds like that will hurt.”

Keith shrugged and said, “Probably, but we will probably be too far gone to notice.”

Lance nodded and said, “The second thing?”

Keith, brows furrowed, asked, “Second thing?”

Lance, squirming, sighed, “That we needed to talk about?  I am starting to lose it here.”

Keith asked, “How far do you want to go sexually?”

Lance just looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

Keith, embarrassed, said, “I expect during this heat/rut thing we will be doing a lot of things, but what are your limits? I need know while you can consent.”

Lance enjoyed watching the blush creep up Keith’s neck and face. 

He leaned into Keith and whispered in his ear, “No limits.  I want you to fuck me, alpha.”

At Lance’s words, Keith’s new alpha nature roared awake as Keith fell into his rut.  He put his hand on the back of Lance’s head to steady it as he crushed his lips against Lance’s in a filthy kiss.  With bruising force Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s, establishing control over the omega. Lance immediately gave in and when Lance gasped, Keith slipped his tongue into the blue paladin’s mouth.  They both moaned when Keith slid his tongue over Lance’s. Lance moved closer to Keith, plastering his body against the alpha. A spike of arousal crashed through their bodies at the contact as their new natures took over.  Keith pushed Lance down into the nest, rolling until he hovered over the omega. Keith pulled back from kiss and ripped the shirt up and off of Lance, dropping it into the nest. 

_ I need to touch him.  _

Lance whimpered when the cool air touched his overheated skin.  

_ It hurts.  I need. . .  _ thought Lance. 

Keith looked down at his omega.

_ Pretty.  _

Lance, looking up at Keith, whined, “Touch me, alpha, please.”

Keith leaned down to kiss Lance again.   Lance moaned and tipped his throat back to signal submission and to give Keith more access to his throat.  Keith kissed and nipped down the column of the omega’s neck. When Keith reached Lance’s scent gland he nipped it, causing Lance’s scent to be released.  Lance moaned at the sensation. Keith inhaled his omega’s scent and it sent a rush straight to his groin. Keith groaned. With his omega writhing in need below him, he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Lance begged, “Please, alpha. . . touch me . . . please. I . . . need. . . ”

Lance reached out and slid his hands into Keith’s hair as Keith slid his hands down Lance’s chest and abs, stroking softly downwards.  Keith’s lips followed his hands. He kissed down Lance’s lean torso. He stopped to flick his tongue over Lance’s sensitive nipples. Lance groaned and arched into the cooling touch. 

_ It feels so good.  _

Keith smirked, enjoying the reaction of the boy below him.  When he reached the edge of Lance’s pants, he looked up at Lance who nodded before he drew down the pants leaving Lance in his underwear.  

Lance reached up to Keith and said, “You, too. . . I want . . . to touch.”

Lance tugged on the hem of Keith’s shirt until Keith drew it over his head. Lance ran his hands down his alpha’s chest. Keith growled. He grabbed Lance around the waist and turned the boy over.  Lance yipped in surprise and blushed as he enjoyed the sensation of being manhandled by the dark haired boy. 

The alpha growled, “On your hands and knees.”

Lance moved to his hands and knees.  He thrust his ass in the air, resting his head on his hands.  

Keith said, “Look at you.  So pretty for me.”

Lance whimpered, “Please.”

Keith ran his hand softly down Lance’s back, caressing his beautiful skin.  

_ Later, I will wreck him and mark him, but now…  _

Keith’s hand caressed the curve of Lance’s ass, frustrated at the underwear between their skin. 

Lance whined at the touch.  Keith pulled down Lance’s underwear.  Lance lifted his knees to allow the alpha to remove the garment. Keith sought out Lance’s entrance.  When he reached 

the leaking hole, he teased by circling around it. 

_ I feel so empty  _ Lance thought.

He whined at the teasing and said, “Need. . . need you. . . in me.”

Keith growled and slid one finger into Lance.  The slick that the omega had been producing eased the passage and there was no resistance. Lance groaned at the intrusion.  

_ Finally. _

Keith easily pumped the finger in and out of the omega.  He added a second finger. He pumped the two fingers in and out of the omega, scissoring them to stretch Lance out.  Lance moaned and starting speaking in Spanish. 

_ Oh Damn, that’s hot.   _

Keith swallowed hard at the sounds that Lance was making and at the sensation of the omega tight around his fingers.   Keith groaned. He was about at his limit. Keith thrust in three fingers and the slick squelched as he moved them in and out.  He curled the fingers inside Lance. Lance gasped and arched his back as a wave of pleasure overtook him. 

Lance breathed, “Alpha. . . please. . . now!”

Keith pulled his fingers out of Lance and absent mindedly wiped them on some of their clothing.  He reached down and unbuckled his pants, pulling them down enough to free himself. 

Keith asked, “Ready?”

Lance moaned, “Yes, please.”

Keith sunk into Lance.  Both boys groaned at the sensation.  

_ Oh God, this is . . .  _ Keith thought.  The hot, wet sensation of being in Lance almost undid the alpha.  He had to stay still to regain control of himself. 

Lance was writhing and whimpering in pleasure beneath him, trying to get him to move the way that Lance desperately needed.  Keith pulled nearly out of Lance and thrust forcefully back in. That was all Lance needed. 

He yelled out, “Alpha!” as he came. 

Keith gave his omega a moment to catch his breath before continuing to chase his own pleasure.  He thrust in and out of Lance in an ever increasing rhythm. Keith groaned as Lance started to move against him, matching his rhythm perfectly.  Keith felt his knot beginning to expand. He started to pull out. 

Lance said, “No. . . please. . . alpha . . . I . . . need. . . it.”

Keith thrust his knot back into Lance and directly hit his prostate.  Lance moaned as he felt the knot expanding inside him. 

Keith pulled Lance up so that his back was to his front. He held the pliant omega up with an arm around his torso, and with the other he pushed Lance’s head to the side to expose his scent gland.  

_ Yes.  Bond me, Alpha.  _

As Keith came inside the omega, he bit down on Lance’s scent gland, bonding them.  Lance came again with a cry of pleasure as the bond settled in him. Keith tongued the bite, wiping away any blood.  Something in him felt very satisfied that he had marked his omega.

_ Mine.  _

He whispered into Lance’s ear, “Mine.”

“Yours.” Lance whimpered in response. 

Keith lay Lance down and settled in behind him.  It would be a awhile until his knot deflated. Lance was asleep before Keith could even get them both arranged comfortably.  He put his arms around the omega and snuggled into his back with his nose right above the bonded scent gland and fell into a satisfied sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Come by and say hi on tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/auronevardell
> 
> I am now posting a weekly update on tumblr about the status of all my fics.


	5. Let's Marvin Gay and Get It On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And some more smut.

Keith awoke and found himself clear headed for the first time in a while.  Something told him that this was a reprieve and that his rut was not over. He looked over at Lance who was still sleeping. 

_ I should go get us something to eat and some water.  I can probably go and be back before he wakes up. _

Keith looked around for some clothes that were wearable in public. Most of their clothing was ripped or covered in fluids.  He finally found a pair of sweatpants that belonged to Lance that had somehow managed to escape being wrecked. He pulled them on, relishing the smell of Lance on the material.  He rolled them up at the top so the legs wouldn’t be too long. Keith padded softly to the door as not to wake Lance, gently closing the door to the room behind him when he left. He made his way towards the kitchen.  The lights of the castle were dimmed.

_ I guess we are in a night cycle.  That’s good. Maybe I won’t run into anyone. I just wanna get some food and get back to Lance.  _

He walked into the kitchen and began rummaging around for some food and drinks he could take back to the room.  

_ I don’t know if I’ll get another break like this so. . . _

He found some bar looking things and some water packets and was about to return to Lance when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Pidge enter the kitchen. She looked at Keith, taking in his appearance. 

She said, “I guess you found Lance?”

Keith nodded and said, “Sorry I didn’t let you guys know.  Uh. . . stuff just happened.”

Pidge snorted and said, “I’ll bet. At least I can’t hear your stuff happening. Shiro and Matt are loud.”

Keith blushed. 

He said, “I’d better get back before he misses me.  Tell Hunk we are both okay?”

Pidge nodded, “I will.”

Keith picked up his snacks and headed back to Lance’s nest.   


***** 

When Lance woke up, the first thing that he noticed was that he was cold and alone. He shivered in the nest and began to panic. 

_ Alpha left.  Why? Was I not good?  Am I a bad Omega? Need to find Alpha.  Tired so tired but need. . . him. _

An exhausted Lance had begun to crawl towards the door as if he were going to hunt for his Alpha when the door opened and Keith walked in. 

Keith put down the food he had brought and crouched down by Lance.

“Baby.”  He said. “Where are you going?”

Lance replied, “Look for you.”

Keith asked, “Did you think I left you?”

Lance nodded, tears in his eyes. Keith sat on the floor and gathered Lance up in his arms. He rocked the Omega back and forth in a comforting manner.

Keith said, “I just went to the kitchen to get us some water and some food.  I wouldn’t leave you. I thought I would be back before you woke.”

Lance asked, “Promise?”

Keith replied, “Promise.”

Lance looked up at Keith drowsily. 

Keith said, “Get some more sleep, Baby.  I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Lance closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.  Keith sat there a few moments stroking Lance’s hair.  When he was sure Lance was truly asleep, he lifted the omega and put him back in the nest. He ate one of the bars and drank one of the packets of water. He put the rest of the food within reaching distance of the nest. Then he curled up next to Lance and fell asleep. 

***

Keith awakened to the sound of Lance moaning and the squelching of his fingers as they moved in and out of his hole. Keith crawled over to the omega.

He growled, “You started without me.”

Lance whined, “You. . . ah. . . were. . . ah. . . still asleep.  Couldn’t wait.”

Keith said, “You should have woken me up. It’s my job to take care of you.” 

Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist and pushed it down beside his body. Lance whined as Keith stripped out of the sweatpants he had worn earlier.  He moved behind Lance and caressed Lance’s perfect round ass which was presented perfectly. Lance moaned as he laid his head on his hands. Keith plunged his own fingers into Lance to find him wet and open. 

Keith asked, “Ready for your Alpha?”

Lance replied, “Oh. . . God. . . Yes please.  Need you.”

Keith slipped into the tight wet heat of Lance’s body. Both boys groaned when Keith bottomed out. 

Lance gritted out, “Move. . .  _ please _ .”

Keith drew out of Lance’s body and slammed back in. Keith set a harsh and fast rhythm.  Keith could hear the gasps and moans coming from Lance as he pounded into the omega. Keith gripped the omega’s sides to anchor Lance beneath him.  He could feel the omega trembling. 

_He must_ _be close_ Keith thought. 

Keith felt his knot beginning to expand.  He groaned at the sensation as it caught on the ring of muscle inside of Lance. 

Lance cried out, “Knot. . . me.  Please. . . Alpha.”

Keith growled as his knot popped into Lance and expanded.  Lance moaned as the sensation overwhelmed him. His hands flailed about grasping at the nest beneath him trying to find something to anchor him. 

Lance moaned, “God. . . Keith.  I’m . . .”

Lance came, his body squeezing around the knot that was expanding inside of him.  Keith groaned as he emptied himself into Lance. As they recovered, Keith settled Lance into the nest and spooned behind him to wait while his knot deflated.  He reached over and grabbed a packet of water for both of them. He opened Lance’s packet and held it out to the omega. 

“Drink.” He said.

“Just want to rest.” Lance replied.

Keith said, “You at least need to drink something so you don’t get dehydrated. So drink.”

Lance reached out for the packet and did as his alpha bid him.  He drank the whole thing and handed the empty packet to his alpha so he could see that he had done as asked. 

Keith said, “Good.” As he petted Lance’s hair.

Lance purred. 

_ I pleased my alpha.   _

He smiled as he snuggled closer to Keith.   


****

A little while later

 

Keith finally softened up enough to pull out of Lance.  He used some wipes that he had also brought back with him to clean them both up.  

_ It won’t be long until his next wave hits.  I wonder how much more of this we have left?  Its exhausting.  _

Keith caught a quick nap and was awaken by Lance’s lips on his. Keith looked up at the carmel skinned boy above him. 

_ He is so pretty. If I have to be tied to anyone, I am glad it is him.  _

Keith kissed Lance back and when they separated Keith said, “Again?”

Lance replied, “Hmm, yes?  It doesn’t feel as bad this time.  Maybe we are coming to the end of this?”

Keith said, “I hope so.  I’m exhausted.”

Lance laughed and said, “Then let me do all the work this time.”

Keith swallowed hard as Lance crawled towards him.  Lance settled in Keith’s lap and leaned in to kiss the alpha.  It was a soft but passionate kiss different from the all consuming ones from earlier. He slipped his hands into Keith’s dark hair.  Keith moaned at the sensation. Keith felt himself respond to Lance’s ministrations. 

Lance quipped, “Thought you were exhausted.”

Keith replied, “Evidently, not exhausted enough.”

Lance releashed the hardness underneath him.  He loved the feel of Keith’s erection against his ass. Lance ground his hips down against Keith.  Keith moaned. Lance raised himself up onto his knees. He reached down and lined up Keith’s hardness with his hole and then sunk slowly down on the alpha.  Keith groaned as his tilted his head back from the sensation. Keith put his hands on Lance’s hips as if to anchor himself. Then, Lance began to move. He lifted himself slowly up the alpha’s length and then let gravity bring him down.  Keith groaned and tried to resist the urge to thrust up into Lance. He finally gave in, meeting Lance with a thrust each time the omega slide down his length. 

_ Watching Lance work himself on my cock is about the hottest thing I have ever seen.  _

Keith felt his orgasm approaching and felt his knot begin to expand. 

Keith asked breathlessly, “Do you want. . . ?”

Lance nodded and said, “ _ Please _ .”

Keith said, “It’s going to be an uncomfortable position.”

Lance replied, “Don’t care.  Knot me alpha!”

Lance slide down until he was flush with Keith’s lap.  Keith thrust up, popping his knot into Lance. Lance moaned.  Keith made small thrusts into Lance, each hitting his prostate directly. 

Lance said, “I’m. . . “

Keith growled, “Come for me.”

Lance leaned over Keith’s neck and bit into his scent gland just as the omega came, completing their bond.  The dual sensations of the bite and of Lance squeezing his knot caused the alpha to come harder than he ever had before.  He collapsed backwards with his body still shaking from the intense orgasm. Lance lay sprawled on top of the alpha, still connected to Keith but too tired to move even if he could.  

Keith reached up and touched the bondmark on his neck. He could feel Lance through the metaphysical connection that they shared. It was a strange but comforting sensation.

He said, “The bond is complete.”

Lance smiled and replied lethargically, “Yup.”

Keith smiled and said, “Shiro is going to be so pissed.”

Lance looked up at him and said, “Why?”

Keith said, “He told me we shouldn’t bond. That we should wait.”

Lance asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Keith said, “I wanted us to decide what was best for us without outside interference.  Do you regret it?”

Lance replied, “Nope.  I have never felt so connected to someone.”

Keith said, “Me neither.”

Keith’s knot deflated as the boys cuddled together, enjoying the closeness of their bond as they both fell asleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Come by and talk to me on tumblr sometime @auronevardell.


	6. After the Heat Is Over

Lance woke up to a clear head for the first time in days.  He stretched his body, categorizing all the pain and soreness.  

_ God, I didn’t even know I had muscles there. We must have really. . . _

A few memories flashed through Lance’s mind.  

_ Oh . . . we did.  _

He reached up and touched his bond mark.  

_ I can’t believe we are bonded.  It just feels right, though. I’m glad we did it. _

Now that Lance was paying attention, he could feel the comforting presence of Keith in the back of his mind. 

_ Ugh, I need a shower.  I don’t even want to think about what fluids have dried on my skin.  Plus, I have missed my beauty regimen for the last few days. I need to moisturize.  _

Lance started to try to stand up, but he felt an arm reach out and hold him down. Lance looked down at Keith. 

Keith sleepily slurred, “Where are you going?”

Lance replied, “I need a shower and some clean clothes.”

Keith shook his head and said, “Tired.  Please. . . stay?”

Lance started to protest.  

But then he thought  _ he took care of me the last few days.  It wouldn’t hurt to rest some more before venturing back out into the world, right? _

Lance said, “Okay.”

Keith smiled and pulled Lance back into his embrace. Lance snuggled into Keith’s chest with a sigh.  Both boys fell back to sleep. 

****

Keith sighed.

_ I guess we have to go back and be a part of the paladins again.  This has been really nice, though.  _

He shook Lance awake. 

Keith said, “Lance?”

Lance said, “hmm?”

Keith said, “Do you want to go get a shower and some breakfast?”

Lance yawned and said, “That sounds good.”

Keith crawled out of the nest and stood up.  He held out a hand to Lance. Lance took his alpha’s hand and let him help him out of the nest. 

The boys left the little alcove and went back to their rooms.  When they reached Lance’s room, they were reluctant to part. 

Keith thought  _ This is hard. Maybe we should see about sharing a room after this.  _

He let go of Lance’s hand and stepped towards his room.  Lance’s body seem to move on its own toward Keith. 

Keith said, “Well, fuck, just come and shower with me.”

Lance nodded and asked, “Can I get some of my stuff out of my room, first.”

Keith nodded and said, “Sure.”

The boys went into Lance’s room.  Lance grabbed some clothes and his toiletries and followed Keith back to his room. Keith started the shower and let the water warm up.  The boys undressed and threw their stained clothes into the laundry chute. Keith stepped under the spray and groaned as the hot water washed over his body. 

_ The last few days took quite the toll on my body. The hot water feels so good.  _

Keith looked over as Lance entered the shower. 

_ He looks so good.  _

Keith shook his head but he watched as Lance ran his hands over his body soaping himself down. 

_ I shouldn’t even be thinking about sex after everything we have done the last couple of days. _

Keith took a deep breath to calm himself down and reached over to get some of his shampoo. 

_ Think of something else. Anything but how good Lance looks with the water running over his body. _

Lance noticed that Keith was watching him.

Lance smirked, ran his hands down his body, and said, “Like what you see?”

Keith growled, “You know I do.”

He reached out for Lance, putting his hand on Lance’s neck and bringing him down for a kiss.  Lance melted into the kiss. Keith groaned as he felt the water cascading over his body.

_ Fuck, how can I even want to. . . after the last few days? _

Keith pushed Lance against the back of the shower, devouring him in a kiss like they hadn’t been constantly fucking for the last few days.

Lance whimpered.

Keith asked, “Can I?”

Lance replied, “Please.”

Keith looked at the boy who had been underneath him the past few days.  

_ He is so beautiful.  _

Keith kissed down his neck, paying special attention to the bond mark.  Lance moaned as Keith suckled the mark. 

_ Mine.  _

Keith kissed his way down Lance’s torso.  He stopped to flick his tongue across Lance’s nipple, pulling a delicious moan from the omega. 

Lance thought  _ Oh God. . . Keith. . . yes. . . _

Keith kissed his way down Lance’s body until he reached his erection.  Keith looked up at Lance before he engulfed him with his mouth.

Lance groaned at the warm, wet sensation.

Lance said, “Keith, oh. . . God. . . that. . . feels. . . ”

Keith slowly drew off Lance.  He ran his tongue down Lance’s length.  Keith took Lance in his mouth again and began to suck the omega off.  He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked on Lance’s long length. Keith pulled his mouth up and down Lance, using his tongue to tease the tip.  Lance’s head dropped back to rest against the shower wall and he anchored his hands in Keith’s dark wet hair. 

Lance breathed out, “Keith, hah. . . ”

Keith took Lance all the way into his mouth.  His lips were flush with Lance’s groin. He could feel Lance’s erection bumping the back of his throat.  Keith swallowed around Lance, the muscles of his throat caressing the length. That sensation was Lance’s undoing. 

Lance said, “Keith, ha. . I am going. . . ”

Keith drew back a little, but sucked harder, encouraging Lance to spill down his throat, which he did moments later. Keith pulled off Lance with a satisfied smirk. He watched as Lance slid down the wall of the shower, his orgasm having robbed his legs of the ability to stand. Keith crawled over to Lance and kissed him.  Lance could taste himself in Keith’s kiss. Lance reached out and took Keith’s very hard erection into his hand and caressed up and down the length. Keith groaned at the sensation of Lance’s hand on that intimate part of his body. He leaned over Lance, bracing his hands on the wall. It didn’t take long until Keith was coming into Lance’s hand. Keith leaned against Lance as he relearned how to breathe. 

Lance said, “We should probably really get cleaned up now.”

Keith chuckled, “Can you stand?”

Lance said, “I think so?”

Keith stood up and helped Lance to his feet.  He reached for the shampoo and washed his omega’s hair, his need to take care of his omega having kicked in. Lance returned the favor, massaging the shampoo through Keith’s hair, making sure to massage his scalp as well. Keith groaned at the pleasurable sensation. 

Lance smiled as he said, “Like that, huh?”

Keith said, “hmm.”

They finished their shower. Keith and Lance got dressed.  Lance hissed at the sensation of clothing on his still sensitive skin. 

Once they were both presentable, Lance said, “Breakfast?”

Keith nodded. They walked to the kitchen.  The rest of the paladins were already in the dining area. 

Hunk said, “Hey, guys.  How are you doing?”

Lance replied, “Tired and hungry.”

Pidge said, “I bet.”

Lance rolled his eyes at her. 

Keith said, “You go ahead and sit down, Lance.  I’ll get our food.”

Lance said, “Thanks.”

Keith walked into the kitchen to get food goo for both of them.  

Pidge and Hunk watched Keith leave with wide eyes. 

Hunk whispered, “Did he just?”

Pidge said, “Yeah.”

Hunk said, “Well, that is different.”

Lance didn’t seem to notice as he walked by Shiro to sit down.  Shiro looked at Lance as he walked into the dining room. 

_ Omega.  Not mine. Is that?  I told him not to. . .  _

Suddenly, Shiro grabbed Lance’s arm. Lance squeaked in surprise at the contact. 

_ Not my alpha.  Let me go! _

He pulled Lance closer to look at the bite on his shoulder.  __ Lance struggled to get away.

Hunk said, “Maybe you shouldn’t . . .”

Shiro ran his mechanical hand over the mark and growled, “What is that?”

Lance whined, “Don’t touch me.”

Keith, hearing Lance whine and feeling the distress through the bond, came running out of the kitchen. 

Lance said, “It’s a bonding mark? Let me go, Shiro.  Please? You are hurting me.”

Keith stopped in front of them.  He noticed the look of pain on Lance’s face.

_ Mine.  Let him go.  You’re hurting him.  What the Hell is wrong with Shiro?  _

Keith growled, “Let him go.”

Shiro, keeping his hand on Lance, said, “I thought I told you not to bond with him?”

Keith shrugged and said, “ You did. But we did it anyways.  We both wanted it. Let my mate go.”

Shiro said, “Your mate, huh?  What are you going to do, pup, if I don’t let him go?”

Keith said, “Then I’ll make you, Shiro. Let Lance go.  You are hurting him. What the Hell is wrong with you?”

Shiro looked at Lance, who had a pained look on his face. 

_ Am I hurting him? _

Pidge piped up, “They didn’t bond and Matt went back to the rebel base this morning.  He has been grumpy ever since he left.”

Lance whined again, obviously distressed. 

Keith growled, “Let him go.  It’s not our fault that Matt left.” 

Shiro growled in frustration and then threw Lance into Keith.  Keith easily caught him. Lance sighed when Keith touched him. Lance rubbed against Keith’s scent glands to replace Shiro’s scent with his alpa’s. Shiro walked out of the dining room. 

Lance said, “What the Hell was that?”

Pidge said, “He really has been surly since Matt left.  That pollen is really affecting them. It doesn’t seem to be affecting you two as much.  How do you guys feel? Any problems?”

Lance turned around in Keith’s arms but didn’t move out of his hold. Pidge noticed the movement. 

Lance said, “We are tired and we are having a hard time being apart.  I don’t know how Matt was capable of leaving Shiro. I don’t even want to be in a different room than Keith.”

Pidge said, “Well, they didn’t bond so, maybe that is the difference?”

Lance said, “Maybe.”

Pidge frowned and said, “This may be a problem.”

Keith said, “It may.  I am glad I didn’t listen to Shiro.  I think the bonding grounded us even though it’s causing this need to be around each other. Besides, if Shiro and I were both grumpy like that we would never be able to form Voltron.”

Just then Allura and Coran walked into the room. 

Coran said, “Welcome back, my boys.”

Allura said, “Yes, welcome back Keith and Lance.  How are you feeling?”

Lance smiled at the princess and said, “Tired, but otherwise alright.  But I was wondering if there are some bigger bedrooms in the castle?”

Coran said, “Yes, there is.”

Allura furrowed her brow and said, “But, why do you need a bigger room?”

Lance said, “I think Keith and I would like to share a room. Our rooms are too small for us to share, so I was wondering if it would be okay if we moved to a bigger room.”

Allura said, “Sure, but. . . why?”

Pidge said, “Evidently staying close is a side effect of their condition.”

Coran looked closely at Lance and asked, “Did you boys bond?”

Lance blushed and said, “Yes.”

Allura frowned, “How was Matt able to leave?”

Pidge said, “We don’t know.”

Hunk said, “Shiro isn’t taking it well.  He nearly got into a fight with Keith a moment ago.”

Keith added, “Maybe the bond makes the difference?”

Allura said, “Maybe.  We’ll just have to see how this affects all of you.  We can’t let it affect Voltron or our mission.”

Keith and Lance nodded.

Coran said, “Well, my boys, would you like me show you some rooms?  We could get you moved today and then let you rest.”

Lance said, “That would be great.”

Keith said, “We need to eat first.”

Coran said, “Of course, come and get me when you are ready.”

Lance and Keith looked at Allura for confirmation.

Allura said, “That sounds good.  Maybe we can get Shiro figured out in the meantime.  We can start training again tomorrow.”

All the paladins agreed.  Keith went back into the kitchen to get the food he had been preparing before the incident. Lance sat down at the table with Pidge and Hunk.

Hunk said, “So you and Keith, huh?”

Lance said, “Yeah.”

Hunk asked, “And you are okay with it?  I understand that bonding is permanent.”

Lance nodded and said, “I know.  He told me before. Its fine. I wanted it.”

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other. Keith walked back into the room at that moment and Lance’s attention was immediately drawn to his alpha. Keith sat the food down in front of Lance. 

Lance said, “Thanks.”

_ My alpha is a good alpha.  Providing for me. Taking care of me.  _

Keith sat down next Lance. His alpha nature was satisfied, having been able to provide for his omega.  When they finished, Lance took the dishes back to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. 

Pidge said, “You two are getting along like really well.”

Keith said, “It’s probably the bond.  We can actually feel one another through it. It’s unnerving, but comforting at the same time.”

Pidge said, “Interesting.”

Lance said, “Ready to find a new room?”

Keith nodded and said, “Let’s go find Coran.”

Lance nodded and they left the kitchen in search of Coran.

Pidge said, “Well, that was interesting.”

Hunk said, “I think that is understating it a bit.”

Pidge nodded and said, “Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Come by and say hi on tumblr @auronevardell. NaNoWriMo has been really productive for me. lol.


	7. Cerberus

Pidge felt her data tablet vibrate.  She looked down and saw that it was a call from her brother.

Pidge answered the video chat, “Matt?  How are you? Where are you?”

Matt said, “Pidge.  Good to see you, sis.”

Pidge said, “Don’t sis me, answer the question.  How are you doing? Is the pollen having any effect on you?”

Matt sighed, “I think it is.  There is something not right with me.  I just feel so tired, so worn out.”

Pidge said, “Is there anyway that you could come back to the castle and let Coran and I take a look at you?”

Matt shook his head and said, “I am in the middle of an undercover mission that I can’t leave right now.”

Pidge said softly, “You shouldn’t have left like you did.”

Matt sighed and said, “I know.  How’s Shiro?”

Pidge said, “Not good. He is different.  I would call him angry. He and Keith are at odds all the time. I think it's because you aren’t here. It's affecting him.  Lance is actively avoiding him because he treats him terribly, which then riles up Keith.”

Matt frowned and said, “That doesn’t sound like Shiro.”

Pidge said, “I know.  I think it is an effect of the pollen and the fact that you aren’t here.  Keith isn’t having nearly the problem Shiro is, and as far as I know Lance is fine. I don’t think you were meant not to bond and to be seperated.  It’s having an adverse effect on both of you.”

Matt said, “I agree.  I will come back as soon as I can.”

Pidge nodded and said, “Good.  We just got a message from Cerberus asking us to come and to talk about them joining the coalition.  You could meet us there? It will take us a couple of days to get to the planet and then I am sure we will be there awhile.  We usually stay on a planet a week or so to talk about the coalition and to celebrate them joining.”

Matt said, “I’ll try.”

Pidge asked, “Are you going to talk to Shiro?”

Matt said, “No.  If I see him, I am not sure that I can keep myself from leaving my mission to go to him. This mission is important.  I need to complete it.”

Pidge nodded and said, “I understand.  Hope to see you soon, brother.”

Matt said, “Bye, and thanks.”

Pidge logged off the call.

_Shiro is not going to be happy that Matt called me and not him._

 

Later that afternoon. . .

 

Allura walked into the meeting that she had called with the Paladins.  Hunk could tell that Allura was nervous.

Hunk thought _I wonder what’s wrong.  I hope it’s nothing really bad._

Allura stood in the bridge, hesitant.  

Shiro picked up on the hesitation and asked, “Princess?  What is it? Has something happened?”

Allura said, “Well, uh,”

Coran interrupted,“We got a new request to join the coalition today.”

Shiro asked, “And how is that bad?”

Allura said, “It’s from Cerberus.”

Lance asked, “The planet with the flowers?”

Allura said, “Yes.”

Shiro said, “No.”

Shiro got up from his seat on the bridge and stormed out of the room.

Allura said, “I had hoped it would go better than that.”

Keith, confused, asked, “Why is he so mad?”

Lance just shrugged his shoulders.

Coran said, “Well, we have to go. We must welcome every planet that wants to help us with the fight against Zarkon.”

Allura sighed and said, “Coran is correct.  We must welcome every planet that can help us in the fight. No matter how Shiro feels about it.”

Keith said, “I’ll go talk to him.”

Hunk asked, “Are you sure that is a good idea?”

Keith asked, “What do you mean?”

Hunk said, “Well, uh, lately you’ve been. . .”

Lance said, “Lately, you two have been alphaing at each other and not getting along so great.”

Keith said, “Oh, uh.”

Pidge said, “I’ll go.  Maybe I can talk some sense into him.”

Keith nodded. Pidge left the room to find the sulking alpha. Pidge found Shiro standing in the observation room looking out at the stars.

Pidge asked, “Are you okay?”

Shiro said, “No.”

Pidge was at a loss for a moment.

_Hunk and Lance are better at this than me.  Why in the Hell didn’t I send one of them after Shiro?_

Shiro said, “He hasn’t even called me.  I don’t know if he is okay or where he is.  And I just can’t stand it. And. . . Keith and Lance seem to be handling this so well.  I should be more calm. . . I . . .”

Pidge said, “Matt is suffering too, if that helps at all.”

Shiro asked, “He called you?”

Pidge nodded.

Shiro said, “But he couldn’t be bothered to call me?”

Pidge said, “That’s not. . .”

Shiro didn’t stay to listen.  He walked past Pidge and she didn’t follow him.

_Somehow I think I made it worse._

****

Couple of days later

 

Allura walked into the breakfast room.  Pidge and Coran were already sitting at the table eating their goo.  

Allura asked, “Where is everyone?

Pidge shrugged her shoulders and said, “Don’t know.  I haven’t seen anyone this morning.”

Hunk walked into the room and said, “Keith and Lance are running a bit behind.  They should be here in a minute.”

Allura asked, “And Shiro?”

Hunk shrugged.

Pidge replied, “We don’t know.  No one can find him.”

Allura asked, “What’s wrong with him?”

Pidge replied, “I think it’s because of the pollen.”

Allura said, “But Keith and Lance are fine.”

Hunk said, “I think the big difference is that they are bonded and together.  Shiro is out of sorts because he and Matt aren’t bonded and Matt is gone.”

Pidge said, “Matt is suffering too.  He is really sick.”

Allura, surprised, asked, “You’ve talked to Matt?”

Pidge said, “He called me.  Shiro is mad about that too.”

Lance and Keith walked in with their goo in hand.

Keith said, “I’d be mad too.  If Lance was away from me. . .”

He shuddered and Lance stepped closer to him.

Keith continued, “And if he called someone else and not me. . .”

Keith growled and then blushed, “Uh, just thinking about it riles me up.”

Keith and Lance sat down at the table.  Lance grabbed Keith’s hand. Keith let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding as the tension slipped out his body.  Lance, feeling the need to reassure his alpha, kissed him softly on the cheek.

Lance said, “I’m not going anywhere.  I wouldn’t leave you.”

Keith nodded.

Coran, noting the interaction, said, “The pollen has had an interesting effect on all of you.  Perhaps the people of Cerberus can enlighten us about some of the effects of the flower.”

Pidge said, “I hope so.  Matt and Shiro seem to be in real trouble with it.”

Allura added, “And we need to know the limits of this new bond for Voltron.”

The paladins all nodded.

****

A few hours later the Castle of Lions landed on the planet of Cerberus.  They landed just a little ways out of the town of Aodhan. As normal, Lance was the first out of the door to see what the new planet looked like. Lance ran through the meadow, following some of the scents that he found interesting.  Keith, amused by the omega’s antics, followed along behind him smiling fondly. Pidge raised an eyebrow as she watch Keith and Lance moved through the meadow.

She thought _Keith has really mellowed out because of this.  It’s actually been good for him and it doesn’t seem to have affected Lance too badly either. So why is it so hard on Matt and Shiro?_

Shiro had met them at the door when it was time to go.  He now walked quickly past the bonded pair, who were now holding hands as they walked towards the city. He growled unconsciously as he passed the couple. Lance instinctively moved closer to Keith as the other alpha passed. Keith put his arm around Lance and glared at the alpha.  The paladins walked out of the meadow, and onto the road that led to the city.

Pidge sighed, “There you go riling Shiro up again.”

Lance retorted, “We can’t help that everything we do sets him off. It’s not our fault Matt is somewhere else.  He needs to get over it.”

Hunk, having caught up to the couple, said, “Don’t you think it must be hard, though? Having all the new instincts and not being able to control them? And to add to it no one to help you?  He probably feels abandoned by Matt. They fought before he left, you know.”

Lance said, “No, I didn’t.”

Keith asked, “They fought?”

Hunk looked around and saw that Pidge had caught up with Shiro and then said, “Shiro didn’t want him to leave.  He wanted him to stay a few more days to see how it would affect them. Matt basically stormed off and left.”

Lance mused, “Being the omega is hard, especially if you are used to being independent.  He might have taken it badly when Shiro started suggesting he stay. He might have thought Shiro meant that he couldn’t take care of himself or something.”

Hunk said, “Huh, I hadn’t thought of that.”

Lance just shrugged and said, “Remember, we had an issue or two in the beginning until we got this new dynamic figured out. Most of it was miscommunication stuff.  It could be a case of that between Shiro and Matt.”

Hunk shivered, “I’m sure everyone remembers those fights. But you could be right.”

Lance blushed. They were approaching the city. The three boys, having lagged behind while talking, hurried to catch up with everyone else.  As they approached the city, they passed many of the citizens of Cerberus along the way.

Pidge commented, “They are almost always together as a pair, at least the adults anyways.  Maybe bonded pairs aren’t meant to be apart?”

Keith, Lance, and Shiro looked over at her.

Lance replied, “Could be?  I get really anxious if Keith and I are apart for a significant amount of time. It’s unnerving sometimes.”

Keith nodded in agreement.

Allura said, “Hopefully the citizens here can elaborate on the effects of the flower.”

Pidge nodded.

They reach the gates of the city. Keith took an almost imperceptible step in front of Lance.  Lance rolled his eyes but didn’t comment.

Allura said, “Jarlath and Iona are the religious leaders for the people of Cerberus.  I understand you have to be a mated pair to hold the position. They should be meeting us at the gate.”

Shiro nodded. The gates opened and a pair of human looking aliens strode forward.  They were a lot paler than humans. One of the aliens was a little shorter and stockier than the other who had a more lythe build.  Like the rest of the citizens of Cerberus they both had long hair in pastel colors. Jarlath’s was light blue and Iona’s was a pale green. Their eyes reflected the color of their hair.

Jarlath said, “Welcome paladins of Voltron.  It is a honor to have you here.”

Allura approached Jarlath and said, “It’s an honor to be here.  Thank you for inviting us to your beautiful city.”

Jarlath said, “It would honor us if you were to be our guests for the duration of the talks.”

Allura said, “We would be glad to accept your hospitality.”

Jarlath said, “I would offer you one of our Connlaodh flowers, but it seems that you already have come into contact with one.”

Allura nodded and said, “We had an incident involving one of your flowers.  We were hoping you tell us a little more about its effects.”

Jarlath said, “We would be glad too.  We would also like to have a celebration for your newly bonded pair, if that is okay. We celebrate all pairings made under the name of the Goddesses’ flower. Whether they be Hodophilax or other it is our tradition to celebrate all new matings.”

Allura looked over at Keith and Lance who nodded before she said, “We would be honored to take part in your celebration.”

Jarlath said, “Wonderful. Iona, would you?”

Iona replied, “I would be glad to.”

Iona left to prepare for the celebration while Jarlath showed the paladins around the city.  The city was peaceful with pairs of Hodophilax going about their daily lives. It was a clean and well organized city.  The streets were paved with some kind of light colored stone and many of the building were built from it as well.

When they finally made it to the castle, Lance whispered, “It’s impressive.”

Keith nodded.

Lance said, “I wonder what kind of stone that is?  Its beautiful.”

Jarlath, as they walked into the castle, said, “We have prepared quarters for you.  Would you like to rest before dinner?”

Allura said, “That would be lovely, thank you.”

The inside of the palace was no less impressive than the outside.  The walls were of polished stone that shimmered in the lights of the hallway.  This stone seem to have a vein of something gold running through it. The castle was as clean and organized as the city.

Jarlath led them to a less busy hallway in the palace.

He said, “This is the guest hall.  All visitors of import stay here.”

Allura nodded.  Jarlath led the paladins one by one to their individual rooms until only Lance and Keith remained.  Keith and Lance looked at one another.

_They are not going to split us up, are they?_

Jarlath said, “Originally we had rooms for you with the rest of the paladins, but those are rooms for the unpaired.  When we realized that you were bonded, I sent a message ahead for them to prepared a bonded room. They are at the end of the hall here.”  

Lance let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

Jarlath looked at the boys and said, “We would never separate a bonded pair.  It is uncomfortable, to say the least.”

Keith commented, “We figured that out.”

Jarlath asked, “Was your bonding not planned?”

Lance said, “No. Actually, it was an accident. We don’t know much about the bonding and we would really like to talk to someone about the specifics of bonding if we could.”

Jarlath said, “As head priest, I would be glad to tell you about the bonding. Perhaps after dinner?  I don’t believe we have ever had an accidental bonding before. The Goddess must have meant for you two to be together.  That makes your bonding even more special.”

Lance blushed.  

Jarlath open the door to their bedroom and said, “I hope this will be sufficient for your stay.  We have taken the liberty of providing some of our more traditional clothing for you to wear. It should make you both more comfortable. I will send someone for you when it is time for dinner.”

Lance nodded and said, “Thank you.”

Jarlath nodded and left the boys to get settled in their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
>  


	8. Afternoon Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I have been participating in some bangs and other events. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has more Klance smut.

Keith and Lance hesitantly entered the room. 

Lance said, “I wonder what makes. . .”

Their eyes landed on the the large bed in the middle of the room.

Lance breathed out, “Oh.”

Keith just grinned. He spotted an oversized chair on the far side of the bed. Keith moved past Lance into the room.  He took off his shoes and left them by the door. Keith flopped down on the chair. He patted his lap beckoning Lance to come to him. 

_ I need to touch him.  How can I miss him when we have been together all day? Will we always be like this? _

Keith said, “I am glad we get a chance to rest before this evening’s festivities.”

“Hmm.” Lance said as he took off his own shoes. He walked across the room and crawled into the waiting alpha’s lap. He put his arms around his alpha and put his head his shoulder. He relaxed his body against Keith, trusting that the alpha wouldn’t let him fall. Keith put his nose over Lance’s scent gland and they just breathed each other in. 

_ God, I needed this.  Not touching all day was hard.  _

Lance slipped his hands underneath Keith’s shirt, suddenly craving skin on skin contact. Keith moaned softly at the touch. Keith slipped a hand into Lance’s hair, tilting the omega’s face upwards so that he could claim his lips in a possessive kiss. Lance moaned into the kiss.  Keith broke the kiss, and began to kiss and nip his way down Lance’s neck, marking the omega. 

Lance asked breathlessly, “What’s got you all riled up?”

Keith said, “I don’t know. . . I just. . . need to. . . everyone’s been looking at you all day and you are mine.  My mate.”

Lance said, “Ahh.” as Keith sucked on the bonding mark.  It sent an electric shock straight through Lance’s body to his groin.

Lance, putting a hand on Keith and pushing him back, said, “If you keep that up, resting is not what we will be doing before dinner.”

Keith grinned as he thrust his hips upwards against the omega. Lance groaned at the friction. He moved his hands up into Keith’s hair and brought the alpha closer for another kiss.  Lance opened his mouth and Keith took the invitation, sliding his tongue into Lance’s mouth, tasting the omega. Lance moaned into the kiss. Keith reached down and grabbed the edge of Lance’s shirt.  He tugged it upwards, breaking their kiss as he removed it. He flung the article of clothing to the floor and it was followed shortly by his shirt. Keith ran his hands down Lance’s back, causing him to shudder at the contact. He moved his hands downwards, slipping into Lance’s pants and caressing Lance’s ass.  Keith used leverage to settle the omega, back into his lap pressing their chests together, both of them moaning at the contact. 

Lance breathed out, “Keith,  _ please _ .”

Making sure he had a good hold on Lance, Keith picked the omega up and carried him to the bed in the middle of the room.  He dropped the omega on the bed.

Lance said, “Hmph.” as his back hit the bed. 

Keith crawled up onto the bed and positioned himself over Lance. Lance reached out and ran his hands down Keith’s torso. His fingers flitted at the waistband of his pants before moving lower to caress the alpha’s erection, causing Keith to moan. He captured Lance’s lips in another kiss. When the kiss broke, he kissed down the omega’s neck.  Lance tilted his head in submission to give the alpha more access. Keith left mark after mark on the omega so that everyone would know that Lance was taken.

_ They can look, but he belongs to me. _

The alpha sucked on the bonding mark, knowing it would leave a bruise.  

_ Lance is gonna be pissed later. _

Once satisfied with his marks on the omega, he kissed his way down Lance’s torso, pausing a moment to flick his tongue over the omega’s nipples, causing Lance to moan and grip the alpha’s hair. When Keith got to the edge of Lance’s pants he looked up at his mate.  Lance nodded his consent. Keith unzipped Lance’s pants, making short work of stripping the omega. Lance moaned as the cooler air caressed his newly bared skin. He writhed under the alpha. 

Lance whined, “Alpha, please.”

Keith chuckled and said, “Please what? What do you want my pretty omega?”

Lance said, “I. . . need. . .”

Keith asked, “What?  What do you need, baby?”

Lance breathed, “You.  I need you. Please, alpha.”

Keith growled and parted the omega’s legs, lifting them and settling them on his shoulder. Keith slipped a finger into Lance. Keith groaned.

Keith said, “You are already so wet for me.”

Lance blushed and said, “I can’t. . .”

The omega cried out at the feeling of having two fingers in him as Keith slide his digits in and out of the omega, scissoring them to open Lance up more.

_ I don’t want to hurt him. _

Keith asked, “Ready for another?”

Lance said, “Yes, yes.”

Keith slipped a third finger into Lance’s body, thrusting them in and out. He curled his fingers and brushed against Lance’s prostate.  Lance cried out Keith’s name and arched into the feeling. 

Lance said, “Please, please,  _ please _ .”

Keith pulled his fingers out of Lance and wiped them on his pants.  He quickly unzipped them and rid himself of his clothing. He pushed his length slowly into Lance, pausing to allow the omega to adjust to the feeling. 

Keith asked, “Ready?”

Lance could only nod. Keith pulled himself nearly out of the omega and then thrust quick and hard back into him.

Lance moaned, “Like that.  Just like that.”

Keith pounded into Lance, finding a quick hard rhythm, bringing them to the brink quickly. Keith felt his knot expanding. 

Keith asked, “Do you want me to . . .”

Lance said, “Yes. . . alpha. . . please knot me.”

Keith growled and thrust into the omega, forcing his knot into Lance. Lance groaned and came as the knot breached his body.  His body contracted around the knot causing Keith to moan as he continued to thrust into Lance’s body. It wasn’t long until Keith followed the omega over the edge, coming inside Lance.  Keith arranged them so they could lay comfortably until his knot went down. 

Lance asked sleepily, “Do we still have time for a nap?”

Keith replied, “Uh-hmm.”

The boys slipped into an exhausted sleep. 

 

A while later. . .

 

Lance woke to a knock on the door. 

A voice said, “Paladins, dinner is in half an hour.”

Lance began to move to get out of bed. 

Keith grabbed Lance and, pulling him back to his chest, mumbled, “Stay.”

Lance chuckled and said, “We have to get up and get ready for dinner and the celebration.”

Keith said, “Don’t want to.”

Lance ran a hand through Keith’s dark locks and said, “I know, baby.  Me neither. But we have to. Duty of a paladin and all that. Besides, the celebration is kind of for us, so. . .”

Keith growled but let Lance go. 

Lance said, “We probably need a quick shower. Are we going to try to wear the traditional garb stuff they brought us?”

Keith, not being really awake yet, didn’t answer.

Lance, looking at his sleepy mate, thought  _ How can he look so cute? _

He said, “I am going to take a quick shower while you wake up, okay?”

Keith nodded. When Lance got out of the shower, Keith was sitting up on the bed looking more awake.

Lance asked, “Shower?”

Keith nodded as he ran a hand down his face.  He got up off the bed and moved towards the shower. Lance stopped him and kissed him on the cheek before he let him pass.  Keith smiled and went into the impressive private bathroom that they had. It a large bathtub with a seperate shower. The white stone that was in this wing of guest rooms had been used for the floor and vanity.  The stone was cool under Keith’s bare feet as he walked into the shower. He took a cold shower to help wake him up. 

_ All I really want to do is curl up next to Lance and sleep, but I have a feeling we won’t get to do that for some time.  _

Keith sighed as he dried off and walked back into the their bedroom. Lance had put on some underwear but hadn’t gotten dressed yet.  He was looking at the traditional garb that the Hodophilax had brought them.

Keith asked, “Are you going to wear it.”

Lance jumped at the sound of Keith’s voice and blushed.

He replied, “I don’t know.  It’s very airy.”

Keith wrinkled his brow and said, “Airy?”

Lance slipped on the garment which was pants and a shirt. Keith’s eyebrows hit his hairline. 

_ Oh damn.  He looks hot in that.  _

The shirt, which was the same color of blue as Lance’s eyes, flowed across his defined torso.  The sides of the shirt had cut outs in them and the back dipped low.  It had long sleeves that fit loosely and had slits up the sides of them. 

_ Fuck.  It’s designed so I can touch him.  _

The pants were just as delectable.  They were black and fit snugly around Lance’s fine ass. But also had cut outs in strategic places so that an alpha could touch him.  The legs of the pants fit a little more loosely so that Lance could actually move in them. On the floor next to Lance, was a pair of boots to match the outfit. Keith approached Lance and put his hand on his exposed back. 

He said, “Please wear this.  For me?”

Lance blushed as he looked at Keith and said, “You really like it?”

Keith, his voice raspy, said, “Very much.”

Lance shivered and said, “Only if you wear yours.”

Keith walked over to the bed where Lance had laid out his matching outfit. His shirt, which was red,  fit a little more snugly than Lance’s had and it was a crop top. It exposed quite of bit of Keith’s defined abs. The sleeves were short showing off his arms. His pants also fit tighter but not so tight that he couldn’t move in them.  They also had cutouts in strategic places. 

He slipped on both garments and turned to Lance and asked, “Well?” 

Lance just stood there with his mouth open.  

Keith asked, “Is it that bad?”

He started to reach down and take it off. 

Lance hurried over to him, placing a hand on his to halt the movement, and said, “No. You look. . .”

Keith asked, “I look?”

Lance replied, “So fucking good. Please. . . wear. . . that. . . for me?”

Keith reached out and brought Lance in for a soft kiss.

Keith said, “Okay.  Besides, I think the outfits are designed so we can touch each other, which should make the evening a little more bearable.”

Lance nodded.  He put his arms around the alpha touching the bare skin on his back. He laid his head on the alpha’s shoulder.  The collar of both shirts were wide, so that their scent glands were exposed, allowing Lance to inhale his alpha’s scent. They jumped apart when there was a knock on the door. 

Shiro, through the door, asked, “You boys ready?  It’s time for dinner and Allura wanted us to arrive together. 

Keith replied, “Yes. Be out in a minute.”

Both boys slipped on their boots which fit perfectly and were comfortably soft. They walked to the door together and Shiro inhaled an audible breath when they walked out of the room. 

Hunk asked, “What the. . . are you wearing?”

Lance blushed and explained, “They told us it was traditional garb so. . .”

He looked around and noticed that the other paladins were wearing their official paladins suits that they normally wore to events like this. 

Keith asked, “Should we change?”

Allura said, “No.  If the Hodophilax gave you that to wear for the evening, I think you should respect their wishes.  Besides, you both look. . .”

She waved her hand looking for the correct word. 

Coran supplied, “Stunning?”

Allura said, “Yes, stunning.  Shall we?”

Keith and Lance both nodded and followed their friends in the direction of the celebration hall where dinner was to be served. Keith let Lance walk a step in front of him and he placed a hand on Lance’s exposed back, grounding both of them. Lance looked back at Keith for a moment and  Keith smiled.

_ Maybe they know what they are doing with these outfits. This may be an interesting evening.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Come by and chat with me on [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/auronevardell)


End file.
